


You think you know me

by TaleaCorven



Series: All Bingo Valentine's Day 2018 [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: 1990s, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Barebacking, First Time, Insecurity, Kissing, M/M, Morning Sex, Sleep Deprivation, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 07:10:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15552378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleaCorven/pseuds/TaleaCorven
Summary: Rhyno is 21 when he works the indies together with two Canadians. Christian is a dick, but he is Edge's best friend. Edge... has beautiful long blond hair.





	You think you know me

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by [E&C's podcast with Rhyno](https://art19.com/shows/ecs-pod-of-awesomeness/episodes/78a058a5-cc7e-492a-a99a-8f87aff8cb05).
> 
> For [All Bingo](https://allbingo.dreamwidth.org) – Valentine's Day 2018  
> Prompt: Virginity
> 
> This is set in 1997 when Rhyno, Edge and Christian were in a stable called "Thug Life".  
> (I know they had different ring names back then, but I wanted to use their WWE ones.)

It was a surreal situation. The three friends had already worked the indies together for a while now and just came back from a several day trip. The sun was about to rise soon, but they had barely slept last night as they had driven for twelve hours without a break. As soon as they reached Rhyno's apartment, Christian settled down on the couch in the living room. He'd been their driver and was completely exhausted. Rhyno needed a shower first.

When he returned from the bathroom a bit later, Christian seemed to be sound asleep. Rhyno went to his bedroom and found Edge lying in his bed. He hesitated a moment, but then he shrugged and closed the door. They were friends, and it was cold. So why not?

Only dressed in white briefs, he climbed into the bed and realized that the other man was still awake. "Hey," Edge mumbled and turned to him. "I'm so fucking tired, I can't sleep."

It sounded weird, but Rhyno understood. "Yeah, same." They were already past the point of sleepiness and had become overtired.

"Wanna make out?"

"What?"

"Make out. Just for fun. You know, a friend's thing. No strings attached," Edge explained. Rhyno still stared at him with puppy dog eyes. So he asked, "You've never done that before?"

Looking away, Rhyno said, "I kissed some girls in high school."

"Just kissing?" Rhyno nodded, making Edge chuckle. He was so innocent, it was cute.

"You?"

"I've tried some things with Christian. But we decided we just wanna stay friends. It was kinda awkward because we're more like brothers, you know?" Edge paused briefly before he added, "And I've had some one-night stands with women – but nothing serious."

Rhyno stared at him again. Edge seemed so experienced, even though he was only two years older than him. Was it unusual to still be a virgin at 21? He'd been so busy with working on his wrestling career that he'd never had time or money for dates.

"So, wanna do it?" Edge asked.

Rhyno averted his gaze again. He'd always had a soft spot for Edge. He remembered the first time he'd met him: Edge was wearing a black leather jacket, and his beautiful long blond hair swayed in the wind. His smile made Rhyno's heart beat a little faster.

Unlike Christian, he was such a nice guy and treated him so well. Christian was also Rhyno's friend, but he could be mean sometimes. Still avoiding eye contact, Rhyno nodded.

"Good." Edge smiled at him and pushed the blanket to the foot of the bed while he sat up on his knees. He was wearing boxer shorts and a T-shirt.

Rhyno swallowed. Edge was so much cooler than him. His legs were long and slender, covered in soft hair. Rhyno wasn't sure what to do. He followed him and sat down in front of him.

"So..." Edge reached out and trailed his fingers over Rhyno's left forearm, causing goosebumps on his skin. "It's cold here, isn't it?"

Rhyno nodded, although he wasn't sure if it was really so cold in his apartment or if it just felt like that because of their tiredness. His eyes wandered to Edge's hair. He leaned forward and combed his fingers through it. "You have the hair of an angel."

"What?" Edge laughed. "Shut up, you idiot. You're making it weird."

Rhyno's face flushed with embarrassment. _Fuck._ However, he didn't have much time to regret his mistake. Edge invaded his personal space, and then he kissed him.

Rhyno's eyes widened; his body tensed up. Thousands of thoughts ran through his head. He was glad that he had brushed his teeth after taking the shower. Edge tasted sweet, though, like the Snickers he'd eaten earlier in the car. Their mouths were pressed together, hot and wet. Edge's hand went to the back of Rhyno's head, buried in his hair. His tongue pushed against Rhyno's lips until they parted. Rhyno gasped when their tongues met. He felt Edge smile into the kiss and slowly closed his eyes. Edge stroked his upper arm with his other hand, his fingers gentle and deft.

Rhyno wasn't sure how long their kiss lasted. He'd lost every sense of time, wasn't even sure if he'd fallen asleep and was just dreaming all of this. Then Edge pulled away, stripped his shirt off and threw it to the floor. The corners of his pink lips turned up. His hair was a mess, and Rhyno realized that he'd unconsciously fisted it during their kiss. "Feels good, right?" Edge said and placed his hands on Rhyno's shoulders. "Come, lie down." His soft voice echoed in Rhyno's ears as he lay down on his back. His heart was beating loudly in his chest.

Edge straddled his hips. His warm legs pressed against Rhyno's sides, his athletic body right there for him to watch – and touch. But Rhyno didn't dare to move. He didn't want to make another mistake like earlier with Edge's hair.

Edge leaned down and kissed him. His ass pressed against the bulge in Rhyno's briefs, and his firm hands explored his body. Rhyno felt like in a dream again – or was it a sleep-deprived hallucination?

Even after traveling for so many hours, Edge still smelled delectable – a bit sweaty but in a good way, _manly._ Rhyno inhaled through his nose while they sucked on each other's lips.

After a moment, Edge broke up the kiss and chuckled. "God, your skin is so smooth. All that moisturizing pays off, huh?" Not waiting for an answer, he trailed a finger over Rhyno's chest. "Wanna do a bit more?"

Rhyno nodded, despite not knowing what exactly _more_ meant. But Edge hadn't disappointed him so far. So it would probably be something good.

With a big grin, Edge stood up and dropped his boxers to the floor. Rhyno barely had time to admire his hard cock; then he was already back on the bed and shoved his fingers under the elastic of his briefs. He looked up, and Rhyno lifted his hips to let him pull them down.

Both undressed now, Edge straddled his thighs. He spat in his hand and pumped his own dick a few times, his eyes closed. Rhyno leaned up on his elbows to have a better look at him. It didn't take long before Edge stopped and gazed at him, his eyes gleaming with anticipation. He reached out and squeezed both of their cocks together, his fingers wrapped around Rhyno's and his thumb pressed against his own. His cock was about half an inch longer, but Rhyno's was a bit thicker.

Rocking his hips forward, Edge let out a moan and slid his hand up and down. Rhyno gasped for air, and Edge chuckled. "You like that?"

Rhyno did. It felt good, even though his body was a bit numb from the tiredness. It wasn't as intense as he was used to from jerking off – or was it always like this when someone else touched him? It was the first time for him. Maybe he was just nervous; maybe he was thinking too much.

Edge stopped his strokes and leaned down. Rhyno wondered if he had done something wrong. But then there was a cheeky smile on the Canadian's face and he whispered into his ear, "Can I fuck you?"

Rhyno's heart skipped a beat and his eyes widened. _All the way,_ he thought. They had gone so far – why stop now? Actually, he'd never considered what it would mean to get fucked. But Edge seemed to know what he was doing, and Rhyno trusted him. So he agreed.

Edge smiled and kissed his lips. "Good. It's gonna be great. Don't worry." He looked up. "Do you have lube?" Rhyno shrugged. He wasn't sure about that. So Edge opened the upper drawer of his nightstand and searched in it. Finally, he found a tube of lube and grabbed it. But then he took a closer look at it. "EXP 11/95? What the fuck, Rhyno?"

Rhyno's face flushed, and he turned his head away. He'd probably bought it _just in case_ a few years ago, and then he'd forgotten about it.

"You know, you can also use this – well, not _this,_ you should throw it away – but lube in general for jerking off. It feels better than just spit," Edge explained.

Rhyno's face was still red. "Okay," he mumbled. He would try it next time.

"Wait a moment." Edge left the bed. Fortunately, he'd taken his bag into the bedroom. So he didn't need to go back and risk waking up Christian. He grabbed the lube from his dopp kit and returned to the bed.

Rhyno was sitting there with his face hidden behind his long hair, fidgeting with his fingers. Edge crawled closer to him and rubbed his arm. "Come, lie down again. I'll take care of you, okay?"

Rhyno obeyed, although he still wasn't sure how exactly this would work. He lay down on his back and stared at the ceiling. Edge caressed his legs, stroked his inner thighs, his hands warm and gentle. Rhyno let him spread his legs apart. "That's good, baby. Open up for me."

Rhyno's face felt so hot now. Had it really been cold in this room before? He couldn't remember it. One of Edge's hands slid upwards and cupped his balls briefly. Rhyno bit his lip. It still tasted like his friend. Edge grabbed his thighs and pulled him closer, putting them on his own thighs while he was kneeling between Rhyno's legs. "Like this. You're doing good."

Rhyno's mind was blank. This was all too much, too new for him. All he could do was follow the directions of his friend.

Edge lubed his fingers. "It may hurt a bit at the beginning," he explained. "But you gotta relax. It gets better."

Rhyno blinked. _Sex hurt?_ It wouldn't be as bad as a wrestling match, would it?

Edge noticed the concern on his face and gave him an encouraging smile. "Don't worry. You're a tough guy. It won't be that bad."

Not only was he tough, he was also too tired to care. "Okay," he said, almost in trance.

"Okay," Edge repeated and slipped his sticky finger to Rhyno's entrance. It was a bit cold, making him gasp and instinctively tense up. "Hey, it's okay. Relax," Edge cooed, and Rhyno tried to do so. Soon it became warmer as Edge rubbed his sensitive skin. It was a weird feeling, and Rhyno wasn't sure what to think of it. Slowly, the finger pushed into him, and he did his best not to fight against it. It didn't really hurt, but it was so unfamiliar.

"That's great. You're doing good," Edge said softly. "Almost done with the worst part. Relax, baby." He added more lube as his finger sank deeper into his friend.

For a moment, Rhyno wondered what he was actually doing here. He stared at the window. The first rays of sunlight were streaming through the Venetian blinds.

"Hey, are you okay?" Edge already pushed his second finger into him. "You don't fall asleep now, do you?"

Rhyno blinked, then shook his head. "I'm fine."

_"Fine,"_ Edge imitated him and pulled his fingers back. "You gotta tell me if you want to stop. You don't look like you enjoy it."

"I don't want to stop. It's just... unusual." _Enjoy?_ Rhyno didn't want fingers in his ass. He just wanted to get rid of his stupid virginity now. The more he thought about it, the more embarrassed he became. 21 and still...

_Fuck!_ Edge had shoved his fingers back into him, and he moved them _like that,_ and it felt... good! A moan escaped Rhyno's lips. Edge grinned at him. "You like that?" he asked and rubbed his fingers against Rhyno's inner walls.

"Aah." Rhyno's toes twitched. A warm sensation streamed through his body. Was this what Edge had talked about – that it would get better?

Edge continued to open him up until he was able to add a third finger. Rhyno felt as stretched as never before, but he didn't mind it. It wasn't a feeling he disliked. After a moment, Edge pulled his fingers back, making him sigh in disappointment.

The Canadian gazed at him like a predator at its prey while he lubed his hard cock. "I'm gonna fuck you now."

Rhyno's heart was racing. Why was he awaiting this so eagerly?

The head of Edge's cock pressed against his entrance, and then it slipped inside. Rhyno struggled for breath as Edge advanced deeper until he was completely inside him. "Fuck, this feels so good." He leaned down and pecked Rhyno's lips. "You okay?"

Rhyno shifted under him, his eyes darting around. "I think I gotta pee."

"Don't worry. It just feels like that because I press against your bladder."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, you'll get used to it." Edge gave him another kiss and caressed his cheek. "Trust me, okay?"

His warm smile made Rhyno nod, and Edge slowly rolled his hips. _Fuck._ Rhyno squeezed his eyes shut. It was a completely new sensation for him. No one has ever made him feel like that before. He couldn't help but moan quietly. His brain was awake again. Edge didn't move fast, but he made every thrust count. Sometimes he hit a spot in him that felt especially good. Rhyno covered his mouth with his hand. He didn't want to be too loud since Christian was sleeping next door.

Edge continued his slow pace for a while before he grabbed him firmly and took him harder. Rhyno's body felt like it was on fire. There was a pleasant tingling in his loins that made him clench the sheets, trying to ground himself. He was so hard, but he didn't even think of touching himself at the moment. Edge made noises he'd never heard from him before. He brushed over his special spot again and again, faster and harder.

A loud moan left Rhyno's lips, and then he just came. He'd never been so surprised by his own orgasm. It was overwhelming. It felt as if little lightning bolts shot through his entire body. His legs were shaking in Edge's arms, and his hard dick pumped a surprising amount of cum onto his belly.

He shuddered, panted, then felt a sloppy kiss before Edge thrust a few more times into him. He opened his eyes and saw the Canadian throw his head back and groan while he filled him up with his warm load. Rhyno almost came a second time, watching the gorgeous man orgasm. Edge's muscles shined with sweat. His body was tensed up for a moment, and then he collapsed on top of Rhyno.

Rhyno wasn't sure what to do. Edge was so much taller than him. He was still deep inside him when he turned his head and exhaled into Rhyno's ear. His hair was covering Rhyno's face, and Rhyno carefully shoved it away. He liked it, but it tickled and he could hardly breathe.

After a few minutes, Edge sat up on his knees, Rhyno's cum sticking to his belly and his soft cock finally slipping out of him. He smiled, leaned down and pressed their foreheads together. "Let's take a shower before Christian wakes up."

 


End file.
